In IP Multimedia Subsystems, users can be made aware of other users' presence data, such as being available, in a meeting, in a phone call etc.
However such presence data updates require resources and drain batteries of terminals subscribing to updates. It is therefore desirable to reduce resource requirements, such as network traffic, for presence data updates.